Bnha drabbles
by EevaOtter0
Summary: The students of Yuui High help their teachers when their teachers are hurt/broken. Will some students even go as far as too die for their teachers? (I suck at summaries, it's basically just a bunch of drabbles put into one little book, I'm making this same book on quotev.)
1. Hizashi Yamada, Kyouka Jirou

Present Mic also known as Hizashi Yamada has been through hell and back. Weather it's from a little break up to nearly dying; it happened to him. But his least favourite event out all of the horrible ones he's experienced, was making his precious students cry because he got injured.

It started out as a normal mission, he had to go fight a villain and save the day; this seemed simple enough, considering this villian had a cat quirk so their hearing is ten times more sensitive than the human ears. But he seemed to underestimate the strength of this certain villain. As Hizashi used his quirk against the cat like human they ran up to his obviously in pain from their ears; they slashed Hizashi's chest, it was a deep cut too. As Hizashi looked down at his injury he saw bone, was it really that deep? Had this cat cut him that bad? While Hizashi was stuck in his own thoughts the villain decided to further the damage. The villains claws raked through the voice hero's skin, it felt like a lawn mower was driving over his skin. The fiery cuts, and the bloody gashes; all Hizashi could do as this villain was beating his up was stand there. Useless, you don't deserve to be a hero; you can't even fight this weak villain. Thoughts like those thoughts plagued his mind making him numb. The cat-like creature was about to deliver the finishing blow just as someone with fluffy purple hair screamed.

"Mr Present Mic!" Then, black.

The blinding light overwhelmed the hero as opened his eyes, a white room came into view. Where was he? Whose house was he in? Why was he here- oh, right the villain.Then at that moment, everything came flooding back to him. The fight, the crowd, him using his quirk, the cat-like villain withstanding it, his injuries, someone screaming 'Mr Present Mic'- wait who said that? His fans only called him Present mic, and he made sure of that, his co-workers called him either Mic or Yamada, his students called him Mr Present Mic. Wait what. Mr Present Mic, his students, fluffy purple hair. Kyouka? No it couldn't have been, she was at the dorms right? Hizashi's breathing was heavy, the mask made him feel claustrophobic, tears rimmed his eyes. No no nonononononononono. And then he saw her, Kyouka sleeping in one of the given hospital chairs right by his side. She looked horrible, the bags under her eyes were swollen, puffy and rimmed with red. Her hair was more tousled than usual, and she was tense; too tense. Did she drag him here? No, there was a crowd, she must have called the ambulance. Then why was she still here? Kyouka's stirring pulled Hizashi out of his thoughts, as her eyes cracked open she looked at the severely wounded hero and immediately bursted into tears.

"W-woah listener, what's wrong? I'm f-fine there's no need to cry; h-hey c'mon" guilty; he felt so guilty. How could he just let his precious student see him in such a weakened state why didn't he fight harder? Why-

"Shut up! Do you know how this all makes me feel? Yes, I know! You did your best and you protected the people and thank you for that but- I was scared that you would die, you were so close, I-I didn't want to be left alone, y-you're the closest this t-to family that I h-have right now. I didn't want to l-l-lose you y'know?" The tears fell at a steady pace now. Kyouka's eyes were even puffier than before, her lip was bruised from biting it in an attempt to try to get herself to calm down. Kyouka's hair was sticking to her wet face, but she didn't care, all she care about right now was that Present Mic was okay. She was so relieved and happy that he survived.

Ugh god. I'm so stupid. How could I let myself get hurt in front of my student like this? Why couldn't I fight the villain? What if I actually died? What if the crowd wasn't there? What if Kyouka wasn't there? My god! How could I have let this happen?

Kyouka started speaking again "Mr Present Mic". "Hizashi" The girl made a confused face and questioned him "What?" "Call Me Hizashi please, only when we're out of school and I'm out of uniform." Kyouka made a face of disbelief. Had her teacher just told her to call him by his first name? Deciding to brush it off Kyouka took a deep breath and asked "Mr Prese-... Hizashi, I was wondering if I couldmaybehelpyouinyourrecovery?" (could maybe help you in your recovery).

Did she really ask that? Did Hizashi's student, Kyouka actually ask if she could help him during his recovery? Without a second thought Hizashi said "Yes! Of course!"

There are two things Hizashi learned that day. The first, Kyouka Jirou has the brightest smile ever. The second, no matter what bad situation you're in, there will always be someone to help you.

"Sometimes all you need is for someone to be there, even if they can't solve your problems. Just knowing there is someone who cares can make all the difference." -Unknown


	2. Aizawa Shota and three students

Aizawa Shota likes to act like he doesn't care about his students, it doesn't fool his co-workers. But it fools the chirldren. Shota would die for them, like he almost did at the USJ; Shota tries and tries to convince himself that he only allowed himself to get as hurt as he did because he was running low on energy. But that wasn't the case and he knew it; he allowed himself to get as hurt as he did so he could ensure the safety of his students. So they wouldn't be in the same position as he was in, so they didn't have to deal with all the pain.

Whether it's from nearly dying for his students to helping find a bunny, he would do it. Just to see them smiling and happy, it fills him with warmth to see their cheesy grins and bright eyes. It fills him with pride to know that he helps protect that preciousness. But, he couldn't help but feel at least a little bit guilty, even if he saved them, even if he helped them smile. His precious students had to see Shota, their teacher the one they supposedly looked up to, nearly dead in the hands of a Nomu. It filled him with dread knowing that Tsuyu had to carry him to safety. What kind of hero needs their students to save them? A weak one that's for sure.

As soon as he got released from the hospital he went to his rather small, but comfortable apartment and planned a lesson for the next day. He would teach these kids even if it means the death of him it's the least he could do for making them see him in such a weakened state. They hated him, he couldn't protect them all, Midoriya got hurt again and Aizawa couldn't stop it. All Might had to save them all, again; will his class ever look up to him like they do All Might? That answer's a no, that's understandable. Right?

The Monday he got back he was greeted by everyone screaming in unison " Mr Aizawa, you're back too soon!" Of course he was but they most likelynever wanted to see him again, not after the little stunt he pulled at the USJ. Why would they? They had no reason too.

And suddenly a flurry of questions filled his ears at a rapid rate. "Are you okay?" "hey Mr Aizawa you should take it easy" "you should be at home resting!". Questions like those made his damaged eyes misty and his nose tickle, they didn't hate him? But why? They should call the hero out for being bad at his job, for not being able to protect his students. The more Shota thought about it the more his students never-ending questions made him want to cry. Did they actuallycare?

All of the questions that the worried students were shooting at Shota were overwhelming him, so he decided that he would treat them no differently that he normally did.

"Be quiet! Take out your notebooks and study for the upcoming quiz" Shota bellowed out.

The concerned class did as told but they all had a look of deep hurt on their faces like he betrayed them. Some eyes were glazed over with tears, or they were already crying, Shota couldn't tell. All he knew was that he made a dick move and the instant overwhelming feeling of guilt hit him like a truck at full speed. 'Maybe a nap will make me feel better' the man thought to himself. After he tucked himself into his sleeping bag an uneasy rest took him over.

When class was over Shota climbed out of his sleeping bag and gathered all of his things together to the best of his ability. But there was a problem, he couldn't sling his bag, full of papers that needed to be graded, over his shoulder. As all of his students started to file out of the room. He noticed that Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, and Aoyama stayed behind. Aizawa stared at the three children until Yaoyorozu spoke up "We're sorry for making you mad Mr Aizawa, w-we were just c-concerned for y-you and we had a l-lot of questions" a sniffle at the end of her heartfelt statement made him realize 'oh shit she's crying'. He studied the other two and noticed that Aoyama was trying to hide his tears behind his hair and Midoriya looked like he was struggling to keep his composure.

Shota let out a small sigh "please, don't cry. I wasn't thinking about how you guys were actually concerned earlier. I was simply... overwhelmed by all of the questions".

A wave of relief seemed to wash over the three students and they all looked more at ease with the words said. Then, Aoyama stood up with a small, genuine smile on his face and picked up Aizawa's bag with ease. "Thank you Mr Aizawa, we owe you so much, allow me to carry your stuff for you?". Aizawa was absolutely stunned, the fact that Aoyama forgave him so fast was bewildering. Shota swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded a simple yes. No words were needed to say thank you. Yaoyorozu smiled a soft but happy smile and helped the wrapped up teacher stand and offered to help grade the papers. And Midoriya grabbed his teachers sleeping bag and offered to make food for him. Aizawa hesitantly agreed to the students offers and watched their cheesy grins and giggles of happiness return.

Aizawa Shota couldn't ask for better students.

 _"Show love to the people that have always been there for you" -unknown_


End file.
